Safe
by Supersticiousmonkey89
Summary: A whoosh from above told her the creature was going to rip her apart before eating her, and she tried not to think as her burning lungs begged for air, and only received in chocking gasp the muddy water below. She was going to die...


Safe

By: supersticiousmonkey89

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha_

She watched as the light of the day faded from sight beyond the wooded skyline, a sigh drawing from her as another heart retching sob broke free from her raw throat, large salty tears falling puddles around her.

She was all alone, completely alone... and she was so very scared...

A violent tremor shook her small frame as she stared tearfully around her, the trees all moaning as there branches transformed into large arms reaching around trying to take whatever they could. And the darkness, O the darkness, it was closing in around her, like in those movies with the trapped rooms, only instead of spiked walls it was the unknown staring back at her with empty eyes and whistling sounds that tore at her soul.

A crackle of distant thunder startled her and a small splash of rain mixed in with her tears. She really didn't want to be here, no anywhere but here, but she couldn't leave, didn't know where to go, she had gotten lost following the butterfly and the toad, had lost Jaken-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama and was so alone... She hated being alone...

And then there was a howl.

She felt a scream shriek through her lips and the rain begin to drench her. Not them. Not them...

A flash of light illuminated the darkness for a brief moment and allowed her sight into the black nothingness that surrounded her, and she felt her tiny arms wrap around her own stomach. Yellow eyes, no where near the golden of Sesshoumaru-sama's, were staring at her from a distant hill, the eyes of a beast with it's mouth clenched and legs crouched, ready to strike at will.

And she ran.

Deeper and deeper into the darkness she ran, her eyes unseeing as the sound of crunching leaves raged in her ears, and the pounding rain filling her senses with the hum of fear. She was so afraid, and Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't here to save, where was he? Why didn't he save Rin!

The howl came again, closer than before, and her eyes filled with even more tears, her legs feeling like jelly beneath her. It was coming, again... It was coming...

Another scream fell from her lips before she was cut off by the appearance of a sudden tree root, and her face met the muddy ground in a definite splash. But she scrambled to her feet and kept on, she had to...

And then, as she ran, she noticed a small light before her, it was not as bright as a fire, and it moved, and there were voices. Maybe they were looking for her? Maybe it was Jaken-sama!

She hurried her steps, her voice calling out in sobs as the light moved towards her. She was going to be okay, someone was going to save her! Everything was going to be okay!

And just as she was at the light, a large forced pushed her back into the mud, and the pouring rain chocked out any sounds except the loud growl behind her of a feral animal prepared to devour it's prey. The sound that _they_ made...

She still remembered how much it hurt, to have you skin ripped from you, your flesh eaten while your still alive. The intense pain as those jaws drink your life away and ate you before peaceful darkness consumed her and she no longer had to face the pain.

A whoosh from above told her the creature was going to rip her apart before eating her, and she tried not to think as her burning lungs begged for air, and only received in chocking gasp the muddy water below. She was going to die and never see Sesshoumaru-sama again. She was never going to see Jaken-sama. Never see Ah-Uh again. Never again..

Never again...

A small, soft hand pulled her out of the mud, and she saw to her utter astonishment, instead of an evil demon prepared to eat her alive, a beautiful woman, drenched with a small stick giving light. Kagome.

She was shaking, and she was scared, and the woman looked so nice, and she remembered that she was always holding that little demon child, so she couldn't be mean... And she was oh so tired...

Two warm arms encircled her for a moment, and she felt as though she were back home with her mother, who told her she would have a little brother soon, back before the war, before the monsters, before Sesshoumaru-sama...

"Rin, Rin your okay now, I promise the demon won't ever touch you again. It's dead Rin, every thing's okay..."

The woman kept talking, her ramblings soothing Rin as she fell into the comfort of the woman's warm arms. Once more protected from the darkness by the strange light stick lying peacefully on the ground.

"Kagome!" came a distant call, and Rin found herself staring into eyes almost the same color as Sesshoumaru-sama's... almost...

"Don't worry Rin, your safe now..." whispered Kagome as she gently picked her up, hugging her tightly to her body. Safe now...

Hugging the woman back, Rin fell into a light slumber, safe in the dreams of flowery meadows filled with sunlight and Kagome and Sesshoumaru, all smiling softly down at her in there own special ways. All protecting her from the darkness.

She was safe now, and she knew it.


End file.
